


Up To Fate

by PeachyPerfect (tomssweetheart)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Hospitalization, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomssweetheart/pseuds/PeachyPerfect
Summary: When the most important thing in your life has been taken from you, all you can do is leave it up to Fate to have it returned back to you.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70





	Up To Fate

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood for some heartbreak, so here ya go!

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Armie swallowed hard and blinked his eyes against the stinging pain of hot tears that threatened to make their way out. He looked up at the steadily beeping machine. The numbers on there didn’t really make him any wiser, but the green line going up and down in small mountain-like peaks told him that there wasn’t anything to worry about. Aside from the obvious. 

He averted his eyes from the heart monitor and turned them back to the hospital bed in front of him, where the love of his life was resting unconsciously between the stark white sheets. Now that Armie was really studying him, he noticed that the crisp sheets almost matched the porcelain pale skin of his face. His hair, on the contrary, was still a rich brown color - a strong contrast against the pillow. The curls lay spread out around his face and neck like a small halo. The white bandage around his head looked off and it was. It wasn’t supposed to be there and especially not spotted with faint, moist blotches. Timothée wasn’t supposed to be there at all and the more Armie looked at him, the more his heart started to ache. 

Guilt twisted his stomach in painful knots and Armie bit his lip to suppress the frustrated grunt that wanted to leave his throat. He picked up Timmy’s hand and tangled their fingers, feeling them resting lifelessly between his. If only he hadn’t been in such a rush - if only he had driven Timmy all the way to work - he wouldn’t have been here right now. He wouldn’t have been watching his partner fighting for his life with tubes in his nose to provide him with oxygen and an IV drip with painkillers and medication for the swelling in his brain. He knew the doctor had also provided him with an IV in the crevice between his groin and thigh. They had called it a feeding tube and Armie had been confused about it at first, but when they explained it to him, he had understood. He understood perfectly. Of course people couldn’t eat when they were in a coma. 

Armie could remember the faithful day like it was yesterday. He could remember the call that he had gotten, right after he had arrived at work and every time he walked into Timmy’s hospital room, the words repeated themselves in his head. 

_“Sir, your partner has been in an accident. He’s unstable and it doesn’t look good.”_

It had been a rough morning. They had overslept and Timmy had been whining about his hair being stubborn and his outfit being far from perfect. Armie had been so annoyed and he had told Timmy that he was being a girl about it all. If only he could hear that whiny voice once more… When the younger man finally stumbled down the stairs, there had barely been any time left for Armie to drop him off at work like he usually did. He had stopped at the crossroad, two blocks from Timmy’s work and Timmy had assured him that he could walk from there, however cranky it may have come out of his mouth. They had parted with a brief kiss and that was the last time Armie had seen his lover alive and well.

As Armie’s traffic light had turned green, he had turned the corner and sped off to work, but as Timmy’s traffic light had turned green and he had crossed the road, he hadn’t made it all the way. A truck had ran through a red light and hit Timmy right before he reached the sidewalk. He had been unconscious ever since.

If only Armie had dropped him off at work… He would have been late, but at least Timmy would still be talking his ears off, sending him loving glances and touching him with those soft hands that Armie had come to love so much. It was his own fault.

Timmy had been intubated for the first two weeks, his condition critical as they weren’t sure if the swelling in his brain would go down. He hadn’t been breathing on his own and it hadn’t looked all that promising. Against all expectations, Tim’s injuries had started to heal and after sixteen days, his lungs were back on track, enough so for him to start breathing on his own again. And he had.

The swelling in his brain was still there, the injuries on his head were still wrapped in white, carefully being cleaned every day. His arm was casted, as was his leg, but he had been doing fine with the small oxygen tubes in his nose and that comforted Armie every day when he stepped over the threshold of his room. Timmy was doing better.

He brought his other hand up and gently stroked his thumb over Timmy’s cheek, recalling the first time he had done that. The first time they had laid eyes on each other, they both had been slouched down in a chair in the waiting room at the dentist, a huge delay keeping them waiting impatiently. Armie hadn’t been able to take his eyes off of the beautiful man across the room. He had never been too shy to go up to someone and once Timmy had thrown him a shy, but gorgeously attractive smile, he had gotten up, sat down next to him and there had been fire between them ever since. They had exchanged numbers and not even a week later, Armie had asked him out for a coffee. Sitting at that coffee house the first time, they had been so enveloped in their talk, they hadn’t even noticed it when four hours had gone by. Afterwards, Armie had walked him home like the true gentleman he is and before Timmy had gone inside, he had cupped his cheek, stroked his thumb over it and kissed the other one with a promise of more. 

Timmy’s features stayed unresponsive at his touch now and Armie couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore. The first tear rolled down his cheek and disappeared into his facial hair, but he didn’t care enough to wipe it away. He knew more would follow soon. After that first date they had gone on four more, before Armie had finally had the guts to subtly ask if Timmy wanted to be his boyfriend. The younger man had simply smiled that stunning smile, before he had kissed him senseless and Armie had taken that as an answer. That had been when their relationship had really started off. They had quickly discovered that they were opponents of the finest sorts, which made them perfect for each other. They completed each other in the most beautiful ways and their love had blossomed into something everlasting. There was passion in the way they loved each other, passion in the way they fought and passion in the way they stood up for each other. Naturally, there was also hot, liquid passion between the sheets, something that Armie had never experienced before. Timmy’s body was amazing, like a true form of art with smooth skin and sharp angles and he hadn’t been able to keep his hands off of him from the start. They had done it every day, sometimes even multiple times and even though that had become a little less over time, it had never become less passionate. They worshipped each other and Armie would never stop.

Looking at his lover, his eyes closed as he breathed steadily, Armie could only wish that, one day, he would be able to touch Timothée again. To be intimate with him. To make love to him. 

But he was going to have to leave that up to Fate. 

He wrapped both of his hands around Timmy’s cold one and softly stroked over his knuckles. Every time he did it, he was hoping for a reaction. A squeeze, a spasm, anything to assure him that Timmy knew that he was there. His heart was heavy in his chest and his stomach dropped in disappointment when there was no response. Just the beeping of the heart monitor, the drip of the IV and Timmy’s soft breathing. Armie sighed and bit back a sob. There were so many things that he still wanted to do in life and he had expected Timmy to be by his side for every one of them. He wanted to buy a house, instead of renting one like they were currently doing. He wanted to work up to a promotion at work, so that Timmy could stop working and finally pursue his dreams of becoming a writer. He wanted to have children and raise them with Tim. He wanted to grow old with the man he loved.

As his thumb slid over Timmy’s fingers, it caressed the silver ring with the emerald green diamond and he smiled through his tears.

He wanted to marry Timmy.

Tears streamed down his face as he slumped down over Timmy’s hospital bed. He missed his fiancé, he missed his laughter and the look in his eyes when they met his. He missed his cuddles and his kisses and he missed how they could talk all night, before they would press up close in bed as they fell asleep with not a worry on their minds. He wasn’t ready to give up on all of that yet.

“Please…” Armie choked out, pressing his forehead against the back of his fiancé’s hand. “I am begging you, Tim, please wake up. I can’t live without you.” A sob escaped his throat as he cried for his partner, cried for every minute spent without hearing his beautiful voice, without looking into those big green eyes and seeing the love that was between them. 

_“I love you way too much, Armand Douglas Hammer.”_

Armie could still hear Timmy’s chuckle after he had told him that. The night before the horrific accident, they had been in bed and Timmy had been tickling him, teasing him with those insistent fingertips, until Armie hadn’t been able to take it anymore. He had wrapped his arms around Tim’s waist, flipped him over onto his back and kissed him deeply, pulling back when Timmy sighed happily. He had said the words with such warmth, Armie’s heart had skipped and he had loved Timmy in return for a good one and a half hours, before they finally fell asleep.

“Baby, please… I miss you so much,” Armie whispered, kissing his hand with his eyes closed, hoping for a miracle. 

A twitch in Tim’s index finger had him jerking up in his chair. His eyes widened and he studied Timmy’s face, but there was no change. His eyes were still closed as he lied there, perfectly still.

“Come on, Chunky Butt,” he gently encouraged, using the nickname that used to have Timmy break out into a fit of giggles. “You can do it, open your eyes for me.”

Timmy’s finger twitched again and his eyes fluttered. It took him three, four, five tries, but then he finally opened his eyes. He looked disoriented for a moment, before his eyes landed on Armie. His lips parted and more of his fingers twitched.

“A-A… Ar-,” Timmy tried, but his ability to speak hadn’t quite returned yet and his eyes fell shut again. However, his fingers tightened around Armie’s hand and Armie knew that his fiancé was aware of his surroundings again.

“It’s alright, baby, I’m here, I love you,” Armie whispered, letting go of Timmy’s hand. He brought his right one up to his face, as his left one pressed the red button next to Tim’s bed, alarming the nurses. He leaned in and softly kissed Timmy’s chapped lips. 

“I’m here,” he said again. His heart skipped a beat when Timmy sighed softly and new tears made their way out of his eyes. Tears of happiness this time. Relief.

Fate was on their side, after all.


End file.
